


Warmth

by 093119



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, caring!arin, clinic visits, friends to lovers (kind of), sick!Dan, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/pseuds/093119
Summary: “Arin, I’m going back to sleep. Just come over if you’re that worried. I’ll leave the door unlocked. Bye,” he interrupted. A click, and he hung up.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> yo find me on tumblr at poppedparaz. Enjoy :)

Arin was always one to be overprotective of his friends, which is why when Dan had failed to recover from his fever in a day, he grew steadily worried. He picked up his phone and dialed his number. The phone immediately picked up; Arin knew Dan didn’t have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

“Dude, I’m trying to sleep. I’m either going to, one, block you from my call list temporarily, or, two, just turn my phone off. Stop calling,” Dan hissed. 

“Has the fever gone down? You sound hoarse, dude, how are the coughing fits?”

“Arin. Has my fever gone down since you last called me twenty minutes ago? What do you think?” 

“Well, dude, I mean, come on! You had an 103 fever yesterday, and I’m worried. It should’ve gone down by now, I think you should go-”

“Arin, I’m going back to sleep. Just come over if you’re that worried. I’ll leave the door unlocked. Bye,” he interrupted. A click, and he hung up. 

Arin sighed to himself. I guess there’s no other choice, he thought. He knew that statement was false. He could stop freaking out about something that was probably not even a big deal, but he couldn’t help thinking of all the what if scenarios. What if Dan fell out of bed and hurt himself? What if he needed to throw up, or what if he hurt himself trying to walk to the kitchen if he was hungry? The thoughts terrorized him as he grabbed a soup packet.

—

Arin locked the door behind him as he entered his friend’s house. 

“Dan?” He called, the silence of the house raising his nervousness and anxiety. He heard a groan in response down the hall. Arin walked, thermos with soup in hand, trying to be as quiet as possible. The opened door revealed a very pale and sickly Dan, who was tucked into bed, with a sheepish smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey, dude,” he croaked. “You took so long, I thought you weren’t coming.”

“No, uh…I made soup for you,” Arin responded, pointing to the thermos with his free hand. “Are you okay? Do you need anything, or are you hungry? Should I go put this in the fridge for later?” He was bombarding Dan with questions. His friend started coughing very loudly, slowly curling in on himself. He groaned again, and Arin walked over to the bed, setting down the thermos on the nightstand. 

“I’m sorry,” Dan whispered. “You don’t have to stay, though, I’m fine.”

Arin knitted his brows together. “Dude, if anything, you’ve made me more concerned than I was before.” He was trying hard not to ask if he had checked his temperature again. “Sit up right. I’m going to get a spoon, okay?”

—

After Dan had eaten most of the soup, he went back into the sheets, shivering. How is he so cold? It’s flaming hot in here, Jesus, Arin thought. 

“You okay?” Arin crawled on the bed, sitting up next to Dan’s resting body.

“I’m good. I’m just really, really, cold.” Arin pressed a hand to Dan’s forehead, frowning. 

“Dan, you’re not good. I think I need to take you to the clinic. It’s been almost two days, and your fever hasn’t gone down.”

“I’m taking medicine, it’ll go down in a bit.”

“Dan, both you and I know that if it hasn’t started working by now, it’s not going to work at all. Come on, you need to go.” Arin picked up Dan as he started to protest. He immediately went limp against Arin’s chest, which didn’t help calm Arin down. He looked at Dan, who was more pale than he had ever seen him. 

—

Dan was definitely drugged now. The doctor had prescribed him very strong medication, which he took before Arin drove him back home. Arin kept side-glancing Dan while he was driving. He had really cut it close this time-if he’d had his fever of 104 or 103 for another day, it might’ve been something serious. Luckily, it didn’t look like that was going to happen, the doctor explained. 

Arin picked Dan back up from the passenger seat, and tucked him back into bed. Just as he was going back into the living room, Dan grabbed his wrist. 

“Please stay,” he whimpered. 

“I am,” Arin reassured, smiling. 

“No, in bed. Here. With me.” 

Arin looked at his friend. Dan really wasn’t one to cuddle, the only time he did, sleep deprivation was behind it. Still, Arin obeyed, and went under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Dan, and he could feel him smile, burrowing his head into his arms. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled. Arin chuckled softly as Dan turned to face him, and dug his face into his shirt, wrapping his legs around his friend’s own. 

“I love you, I love you so much,” he heard from his chest. Arin stroked Dan’s hair slowly, knowing that his friend probably was only saying this due to his delusional state. Yet, he couldn’t help but say that he loved him, too. 

“It’s not because I’m on drugs,” Dan continued, slurring his words, making Arin snort. “I love you. Can we cuddle when I wake up, too?” Dan asked. 

Arin looked down at his best friend, who looked like he was about to pass out at any moment, waiting for him to respond. 

“You got it, snuggleman,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

—


End file.
